The Bomberman SAGA: Light Bomber Stories
by Jamesman101
Summary: This is one of my sub-series for my new series, The Bomberman SAGA! It's a combination of both Comedy & Drama. But for now, the stories will have comedy in them. Many characters from the series are present, plus one extra character from the Mario series.
1. Character Introductions

The Bomberman SAGA Light Bomber Stories Character Introductions

Character #1: Cheerful White Codename: White Bomber Age: 8

Description: That's me! White's the name, bombs are my game. Despite my young age, I'm a highly experienced warrior. I became a member of the Light Bombers after a gang of shady Bombers destroyed my home and took my brother, Mighty White. The only things I can remember him by were his special Bomb Cufflings, which allowed it's user to become a Bomberman. You can say I'm it's new user. Even though I'm the main star, I think my friends deserve as much credit as I do.

Character #2: Cool Black Codename: Black Bomber Age: 9

Desciption: This is my best friend, Black. Like me, he also is in possession of the Bomb Cufflings. We were enemies when we first met, because he robbed Peace City's First National Bank, and I got framed & arrested for it. However, after a few minor setbacks, we decided to be pals. Despite having issues with my silly personality,  
we've always been there for each other, and consider each other true friends.

Character #3: Pretty Pink Codename: Pretty Bomber Age: 8

Description: Pink is another one of my best friends. Before she joined us Light Bombers, she and four other dangerous invaders known as the Five Dastardly Bombers tried to take over the Universe, and even captured me so that it could happen. However, I gave them the one two kaboom more then twice. After the last time we fought, Pink started to hate the side of evil, and joined the Light Bombers instead.  
Don't tell anyone this, but I'm actually in love with her.

Character #4: Giant Gold Codename: Gold Bomber Age: 12

Desciption: Gold is a rather greedy & self-centered member of the Light Bombers. Since he's the biggest & oldest, he thinks he's the leader, while our real leader is Mother. While in Bomberman form, his body's so hard, if someone were to punch it as hard as they could, they could end up with a broken arm. He's the son of one of Peace City's richest business owners, which is how he got this rather spoiled personality.  
He actually tries to win Pink's Heart with gifts & money, and while she loves gifts & money, things never really works out.

Character #5: Bookworm Green Codename: Green Bomber Age: 10

Desciption: Green is the brains of the Light Bombers, and thinks that brains rule over brawn. While Professor Ein is the smartest member of the Light Bombers, Green is more useful with enviornmental studies. When he was very young, he was always bullied in school because of his HIGH grades. But because of his smarts, he was accepted into the Light Bombers. He's usually hanging around with Gold & Blue.

Character #6: Kid Blue Codename: Blue Bomber Age: 7

Desciption: Blue is a young kid who was taken in & raised by Gold's Father, so Blue & Gold think of each other as brothers. Despite the fact he's not spoiled like Gold, he's rather childish for his age. He can be rather impatient at times, and goes off the limits when he has something with lots of sugar. Despite all this however, he's always there for us, and wants to help us with even the most dangerous of Missions. For a little kid, he sure knows how to have fun.

Character #7: Baby Red Codename: Baby Bomber Age: 1 1/2

Desciption: Even I find it surprising, Red is an actual member of the Light Bombers. He even knows how to handle a bomb without getting burned. The first time we met, he was all alone in a village that burnt down. His parents were gone, and all of the villagers were fried to a crisp. Red was the only survivor, and was crying for his Mommy. I felt ashamed that such a poor baby was all alone in a firey oasis. So I decided to take him with me and let him stay with us.  
He thinks of me as a big brother and always follows me wherever I go.

Character #8: Max Codename: Unkown Age: Unkown

Desciption: I don't know too much about Max. But he was once my Brother's greatest rival. After my Brother's fatal defeat, he asked Max a favor, to watch over me and ensure my safety if he was to ever disappear. Max laughed and said, "Well, if you ever do disappear,  
I might take that under consideration." But that's all I truely know about him. He has gone on my brother's favor, and has always saved me in the most dire of moments. But other then that, he's rather a mysterious guy on my part.

Character #9: Sairanoroadonei Codename: Mother Age: Unkown

Desciption: Since her name is rather hard to pronounce, we've decided to call her Mother, because of her motherly appearence & personality. She is the Leader of the Light Bombers, and looks after every one of us. After my home was destroyed, and my brother mysteriously vanished, Mother had found me and took me into her care. For 5 years, I've practiced my special Bomberman techinques so I could make her proud. For some reason, we barely ever see her leave her throne. She's very kind & rarely ever worries. Something about her seems familiar, but I just don't know what it is.

Character #10: Professor Ein Codename: Dr. Ein Age: 65

Description: Dr. Ein is a very nice man, and a very smart scientist. He was the one who created the strange creatures known as Charaboms,  
which we sometimes use on certain types of enviornmental obstables.  
He can sometimes over-react, and will try to stop us from doing an act he thinks is rather suicidal. But don't worry, you get used to his strange personality eventually.

Character #11: Louie Codename: Unkown Age: 4

Description: Louie is a kangaroo like creature, as well as my favorite pet. I've had him ever since I found him in the forest near Peace City.  
Whenever I feel like I can't go on, Louie is always there to give me a boost through even the most harzardous of enviornments. I guess you could say Louie is more then a man's best friend in my book.

Character #12: Bagular Codename: Lord Bagular Age: Unkown

Desciption: Bagular is the leader of a vicious gang of Bombers known as the Dark Bombers. The Dark Bombers consists of Bagular, the Leader, Mr. Meanie, the Right Hand Man, Dr. Mechadoc, the mad scientist, & lastly, a group of strange beings known as the HIGE-HIGE Minions. Bagular has been a big pain in my Boomers for quite a long time, and whenever he is destroyed, his minions succeed in bringing him back to life. Trust me, this old geezer's a constant threat to the Light Bombers.

Character #13: Mujoe Codename: Mr. Meanie Age: Unkown

Description: This son of a boomy is Bagular's right hand man, and is also 2nd in command of the Dark Bombers. He's been a constant pain to me ever since my career as a Light Bomber began. He claims to have known my brother before I was even born. He is also the one who orders the HIGE-HIGE Minions around and make them do his dirty work. I for one, think this guy's a total nut job.

Character #14: Professor Mechadoc Codename: Dr. Mechadoc Age: Unkown

Description: Dr. Mecha"dork" is a member of the Dark Bombers, and is the true creator of the HIGE-HIGE Minions. I don't see him much,  
but he always plays second maestro to Mr. Meanie. There are times however when he's tried to do something mean on his own, but it always ends up as a complete failure. Take my word for it, this guy's nothing special.

Character #15: HIGE-HIGE Minions Codename: Unkown Age: Depends

Description: These lil' buggers are technically the soldiers of the Dark Bombers. They're robots created by Dr. Mechadoc with Bagular supervising the project. They're very weak, so I'd consider them Child's Play. Hey Bagular! You can do better then that!!

Character #16: Honey Codename: Miss Honey Age: 7

Description: Honey is the daughter of one of Planet Bomber's greatest Marksman. However, her father has retired to be a Barber at Peace City. However, he has past on his marksman skills to his lovely daughter. Honey is a very nice friend, yet she's rather rough and can be a real pain in the boomers if you get on her bad side.

Character #17: Musashi Codename: Samurai Otaku Age: 9

Description: Musashi is another good friend of mine. Like his code name suggests, he is a hardcore fan of anything samurai. He even dresses in samurai clothes everyday and show off his wooden katana.  
Now I must admit, for a wannabe samurai, he's actually talented enough to attempt to become a full-fledged samurai. But the one thing I really hate about him is that he rarely ever talks about a subject other then samurai stuff.

Character #18: Mami Codename: Cute Adventurer Age: 7

Description: Mami is a girl who loves to take long hikes with her parents at Peace City's Forest. Believe it or not, she always takes her hiking supplies, no matter where she goes! Even if it's just to hang out with us, she has it with her. Sometimes she even comes with us Light Bombers just to see more of the World. I just hope she doesn't take this stuff too seriously!

Character #19: Ruisha Codename: Mysterious Mistress Age: 8

Description: Ruisha is a girl who lives in a huge mansion in the forest.  
Whenever she feels lonely, she invites me and some of the others to come play with her in her Mansion. Now let me be the first to say,  
HER MANSION IS FREAKING AWESOME!!!! She actually owns just about anything an 8 year old would dream of! She even has an amusment park in her backyard! She is a very good friend of Mami.

Character #20: Wario Codename: World Traveling Thief Age: Unkown

Description: Wario is a greedy man from another world, who has come to steal as much treasure as he can! I usually have to be the one to knock his daylights out. I heard that he is a doppleganger of a hero from another world. But who it is I don't know. For now, I'll have to deal with that garlic loving buffoon. 


	2. PS: Another day for the Light Bombers!

The Bomberman SAGA Prologue Story: Another day for the Light Bombers!!

The Dark Bombers, a group of peace crushing maniacs bent on world domination. Their leader, Lord Bagular, is always at work thinking of a type of plan that will help them destroy the Light Bombers, a group of freedom fighting Bombermen. Along with his right hand man, Mr. Meanie Mujoe, and his mad scientist partner in crime, Dr.  
Mechadoc, as well as their minions, the HIGE-HIGE Minions, they aim to destroy Mother and her 7 Bomber Children.  
Just recently, they have stolen the blueprints for one of Professor Ein's latest inventions, known as the Creature Duplicator 9000. With it's power, not only can they clone more HIGE-HIGE Minions, but they could clone the most dastardly of Villians, espicially themselves. In a matter of hours, they will make an exact replica, and create the most vicious army of Bombers the world has ever seen.

However, two members of the Light Bombers, Cheerful White & Cool Black, have infiltrated the Dark Bomber's Hideout, disguised as HIGE-HIGE Minions, and are following the other HIGE-HIGE Minions to the Bridge of their hideout. Once they arrive, they see the 2nd Great, Mr. Meanie as he is about to make his speech.

"LADIES & MINIONS!! BOW DOWN TO YOURS TRUELY, MR. MEANIE MUJOE!!"

The minions were bowing down, while the disguised minions do the same. Then after they finish bowing, Mr. Meanie yells,

"THIS IS IT MY NASTIES!! ARE TIME WILL SOON COME FOR US TO DESTROY THE LIGHT BOMBERS, AND THEIR LEADER!!!!"

All of the Minions, espicially White & Black were cheering for him,  
then Mujoe takes out a rolled up blue paper.

"WITH THE HELP OF THESE BLUEPRINTS WE STOLE FROM PROFESSOR EIN, THANKS TO YOURS TRUELY, WE WILL SOON BE ABLE TO TAKE OVER THIS MISERABLE PLANET!!!!"

While they were cheering, Black told White,

"There it is White! Now's our chance!"

But White didn't respond, as he had his legs crossed and his hands covering his privates.

"What's wrong White?"

"I-I-I gotta go bad!!"

Black got pissed, and said,

"You idiot, you should've gone before we left!"

"HEY!! I didn't need to go back then until now!"

Black was almost ready to smack White.

"Grr...White ya big baby! Hold it in!!"

"HEY!!!! WHAT'S WITH ALL THE RACKET DOWN THERE?!"

Mr. Meanie yelled at the perfectly disguised White & Black. Black had replied,

"N-nothing Mr. Meanie sir! Nothing at all!"

Mr. Meanie was silent for a moment.

"VERY WELL! NOW AS I WAS SAYING..."

"(Grr...dammit! I can't hold it in anymore!) U-uh...Mr. Meanie sir?"

After White said that, Mr. Meanie was ready to blow his top off.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW?!"

White was scared, but then asked,

"Sorry for interrupting your announcement, but would it be okay if I could use the restroom for a minute? I really gotta go!"

Black was very angered.

"(Grr...White you idiot!!)"

"OH ALRIGHT!! The bathrooms are just down the hal...HEY!!! WAIT A MINUTE!!! HIGE-HIGE MINIONS DON'T HAVE BLADDERS!!!!"

Then a certain HIGE-HIGE Minion took off the head to reveal that it was Cheerful White.

"Um...h-hey there Mr. Meanie..."

Black then smacks his protected face.

"(I really want to sock him in the face right now.)"

Mr. Meanie was shocked to see White was in disguise.

"WELL WELL WELL, I SHOULD'VE KNOWN IT WAS YOU, CHEERFUL WHITE!!"

"Heh heh...well...uh...I like your nice new mask."

"OH, YOU THINK IT'S THAT NICE?"

White then said,

"Well...yeah. It looks really nice on you."

Then Mr. Meanie snorted and said,

"WELL TOUGH!! BECAUSE NICE IS NOT A PART OF MY PERSONA!  
SEIZE HIM MINIONS!!!!"

"UH OH!! I'M IN TROUBLE!!"

Just as the HIGE-HIGE Minions were jumping for White, an UN-disguised Black grabbed White and rushed off with him.

"Thanks a bunch Black. For a second there, I though I was HIGE-HIGE fodder."

"Hmph, you always seem to get yourself into a lot of trouble, don't you White?"

"Heh heh..."

Mr. Meanie was very upset that there were two spies in their domain.

"WELL DON'T JUST STAND THERE YOU NINCOMBOTS!! CATCH THOSE ROTTON KIDS!!"

The HIGE-HIGE Minions chase after the two Kids from Planet Bomber. While they were running through the base...

"Ya know White, this all wouldn't have happened if you went before we got here!!"

"Dude, don't remind me!!"

Then all of a sudden, White spots a door saying, "Restroom."

"Hey Black!! Look!!"

Black looks at the door, and yells,

"White you Bombs for Brains, this is no time to go pee!!"

"But I can't hold it in anymore!! Look, stall the Minions for me and I'll catch up with you as soon as I can."

Black didn't like the idea, but he said,

"Fine, but you better not take too long!"

Black then runs to another hallway with the H.H. Minions on his tail, and White rushes to the Restroom. A minute or so later...

"sigh I feel so much better now. Hm?"

Then White notices a bathtub with a shower on it.

"Well...all that running and staying stuffed inside that uncomfortable costume did make me all sweaty."

Meanwhile...

"Grr...those pesky brats!! Always trying to foil our plans!! But not this time! I'll make sure to dispose of them personally."

"But first, a trip to the Men's Room."

Mr. Meanie was walking to his bathroom.

"Even an evil nasty like me has to make himself squeeky clean in order to be in top form."

Just as Mr. Meanie enters his bathroom, he hears humming, and finds his shower drapes closed, with a small sillouette showing. Thinking there was a girl in his shower, he blushes and gets a short nose bleed.  
He tiptoes near the shower, then opens the curtains. However, instead of a cute young girl, it was a cute young "boy". It was White,  
butt naked in a shower, with soap bubbles covering his hair & privates. They looked at each other, speechless, then...

"EEEEEEYAAAAHHHHH!!!!" (lol, White screams like a girl)

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!"

They scream for about a minute, then White swipes the curtains to cover himself.

"Can't an innocent 8 Year old get some privacy while taking a shower without an old pervert spying on him?"

Mr. Meanie is angered and yells,

"PERVERT?! YOU LITTLE BRAT, I'VE NEVER COMMITTED A SINGLE PERVERTED ACT IN MY WHOLE LIFE!! AND YOU CALL YOURSELF INNOCENT?! YOU & YOUR BLACK PAL INFILTRATED OUR LAIR,  
AND YOU'RE USING "MY" SHOWER WITHOUT PERMISSION!!!!"

White then sticks his tounge out and says,

"Who said it was YOUR shower? I don't see your name on it!"

Mr. Meanie's head turns red with anger.

"OH YEAH?! WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT!!"

Mr. Meanie then grabs some of his bath stuff.

"THIS IS MY SHAMPOO BOTTLE, AND THIS IS MY RUBBER DUCKY WHO I PLAY WITH!! HIS NAME IS QUACKERS!!"

White's face turns red and says,

"Wait! You use Bombsons Kids Shampoo, and you play with a rubber ducky named Quackers?"

Then everything goes silent. Mr. Meanie's face turns red.

"And people call me childish."

Mr. Meanie then says,

"Well...uh...you see..."

Then White takes out a camera from out of nowhere.

"Say Cheese Meanie!!"

"HUH?!"

Then a flash is seen, then after it fades, a photo comes out of the Camera.

"This is gonna be the Scoop of the Century. Wanted Criminal, Mr. Meanie Mujoe, uses Bombsons Kids Shampoo, and plays with a rubber ducky named Quackers whenever he takes a bath."

Mr. Meanie then gets furious and snaps at White.

"DAMMIT YOU TROUBLE MAKING TWERP!!!!"

White then gasps and says,

"My word Mr. Meanie, you can't swear with a little kid in the room. Guess I won't give you this photograph after all. Boo-Hoo."

Mr. Meanie finally goes over his limits.

"YOU LITTLE S.O.B!!! GIVE ME THE FKING PHOTOGRAPH AT ONCE, OR ELSE YOU WILL DIE!!!!" (last part inspired by Ganon from Link CD-I)

White was completely silent, then said,

"Good lord Mujoe, I never knew you had such a potty mouth! But I guess I could give it to you. Here!"

Just as Mr. Meanie grabbed for it, White swiped it behind him and said,

"Psyche!!"

Now Mr. Meanie was truly enraged.

"You're really beginning to annoy me little boy! NOW I'LL CURSH YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS!!!!"

"Neat, I like a nice game of, CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!!"

Just as Mr. Meanie jumped for White, White jumped up and pushed him down hard. Then he grabs his clothes and runs off.

"Grr...I hate that Bomber Brat."

Then the fully clothed White rushes off in order to aid Black.

Meanwhile...

Black is still being chased by the HIGE-HIGE Minions.

"(Dammit White, what's taking so so long..)"

"Sorry Black. Did I keep ya waiting?"

"LIKE HECK YOU DID!! WHAT TOOK YOU?!"

"Well, let's just say I had a run in with Mr. Meanie while using his Shower. Oh, I took a snapshot of this, check it out!"

Black looks at the photograph.

"What's Mr. Meanie doing with a bottle of Bombsons Kids Shampoo & a rubber ducky?"

"snicker he actually uses those whenever he takes a bath. Also, the duck is named, Quackers!"

Black was silent for a moment, then said,

"Honestly White, you really have a strange sense of humor."

"Oh, and check out what I stole from Mr. Meanie! TA-DAH!!"

White takes out a blue piece of paper.

"The Blueprints?! But how?"

"While he was knocked out after trying to catch me, I took the Blueprints right out of his back pocket!"

"Hmph, no wonder Mother always counts on you. Come on, we better get back to the Ship.."

"I'm way ahead of ya buddy!"

White was already at the Spaceship. Black had a WTF moment then says,

"Come on, let's get outta here!"

The two Light Bomber members went in the ship.

"Alright, buckle your seatbelts White, it's gonna be a bumpy ride!"

Just as the ship took off, the HIGE-HIGE minions that were chasing them had grabbed ahold of the ship, preventing it from rising.

"What the?! Black, HIGE-HIGES at 4:00!!"

"Oh crap! They're trying to pull us in. We've only got one choice, but I can't do it behind the wheel. Care to do the honors White?"

"I was hoping you'd say that!"

White got off the ship and swung himself up to the top.

"YO HIGE-HIGE LOSERS!! GET READY TO MEET YOUR MAKER!!!!"

White pushed a button on his Bomb Cufflings. Then he starts to transform. White sleeves & pants Pink Golves & Shoes, then a Blue torso with a belt & red scarf, and lastly a cube like helmet with an anttena. VOILA, IT'S THE WHITE BOMBER, BOMBERMAN!!!!

"Oh yeah!! White Bomber is coming at ya!!"

White Bomber takes a bomb out and starts pumping it! The little HIGE-HIGE minions start to sweat in fear, then after the bomb was fully pumped, White Bomber then throws it at the HIGE-HIGE Minons. The HIGES get scared and let go of the Ship, and the Ship dashes at Super Sonic speed. White Bomber looks at the site as there is a big explosion at the entrance.

"Sweet! Mission Accomplished!!"

"Nice work White. Thanks to your usual dumb antics, we've successfully retrieved Dr. Ein's Blueprints!"

"Yeah. Hey! You think maybe Mother will congragulate us with an Ice Cream Party?"

"Dude, you say that everytime we complete a mission. Give it up already!"

"Hmph, you're no fun!"

And with that, the 2 Light Bombers head on back to Planet Bomber.  
Meanwhile, back at Bagular Base, we meet with Mr. Meanie and his leader, Lord Bagular in his Office of Operations.

"YOU IDIOTIC BUFFOON!! Once again you have let the Light Bombers get away!! Just what do you have to say for yourself this time Mujoe?"

"Lord Bagular sir, I swear non of it is my fault!! It's that ruffian rascal,  
Cheerful White that deserves all the blame!!"

"Hmph. It's always that same answer with you fools. I have to admit though you are always correct. BUT WHO DO YOU THINK LET'S THEMSELVES FALL PREY TO THAT MEDDLING CHILD'S INSIDIOUS PRANKS?!"

"U-um...w-well..."

"I expect better from you Mr. Meanie. Next time I want absolutely no mistakes! Now return to your post now!"

"Y-yes my Lord."

Mr. Meanie leaves Lord Bagular's Room with his head down in shame. Then, Bagular turns his chair around and looks out in space.

"If only it weren't for those Light Bombers, us Dark Bombers would have already conquered this measly Galaxy a long time ago. No matter, I will have to try again later. But I swear Mother, you and your 7 Bomber Children will soon face the Wrath of Lord Bagular!  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

End of Prologue!! 


	3. Story 1: Meet the Bombers!

The Bomberman SAGA Story One: Meet the Bombers!

"That was a funny adventure right there huh Black?"

"Hmph! You're the one who gets the fun. But I had to run with a whole bunch of Meanie's maniacs on my tail!"

Light Bombers, Cheerful White & Cool Black, had just finished another one of their missions. They had recovered the blueprints of one of Professor Ein's latest inventions that was recently stolen from Lord Bagular & his Dark Bombers. They were returning home on their Starship, the Winged Bomber. They were now approaching Planet Bomber's atmosphere.

"Ahh, finally! I was getting bored out here in space." White sayed with a sigh.

Black couldn't help but comment and said,

"Heh, you get bored too fast White."

"Do not!"

They then entered Planet Bomber and landed their Starship on the roof of Light Bomber H.Q.

"Hey guys! We're back! And we got the the Blueprints!"

Then all of a sudden, a goofy looking scientist and a pretty woman had entered the scene. The scientist had rushed in and said,

"White! Black! I'm so glad you're back! You had us worried! Did you hurt yourselves?"

(This looney nutcase is Professor Ein. He is a very brilliant scientist,  
but seems to have high worries when we're gone and out. But don't worry, you get used to it in a flash.)

Then the pretty woman said,

"Oh come now Professor. White & Black are very tough cookies to crack, right White?"

The woman then pinched White on the cheek and he blushed.

"Ow! Oye, cut it out Mom! You're embarrassing me!"

(This is Mother. She's not our real mother, but thats what she goes by.  
Her real name is rather hard to pronounce, so that's why we call her Mother. She's the leader of the Light Bombers, and hardly ever worries about anything.)

Black couldn't help but laugh.

"HA HA HA HA!!!! Who knew you were such a ladies man White."

"That's not funny Black!"

After that, White gives Ein the Blueprints, then he asks,

"Hey Mom, since we retrieved highly important blueprints, can we celebrate with an ice cream party?"

Black smacks his faces and murmurs,

"Again?!"

Mother couldn't help but giggle and said,

"For the umpteinth time, no White."

White was depressed again, and Black said,

"I told ya Mom wouldn't accept it."

"But..."

Mother took some cash out and gave it to White.

"Seeing as you were able to retrieve important documents, I suppose you and the others can go out for some ice cream."

"Oh boy! Thanks!"

White rushes downstairs to tell the others the good news, with Dr.  
Ein chasing after him yelling,

"Don't run in the hallways, White!!"

Then Black asked Mother,

"Why'd you let him Mom? You're not one just to give White some money to buy ice cream."

Mother was silent, then she said,

"Well, I had a feeling he was going to give up so easily. You know what they say, a mother's job is to make their child happy."

"Hmph, I guess so. Well I might as well join him."

Black goes on ahead to catch up on White. Meanwhile, White came into the Main Room and saw Pretty Pink & Bookworm Green playing their Nintendo DS.

"Hooray! I beat you again Green! Now give me back the Eye glitter you took from me!"

(This is Pretty Pink. She is, like her name suggests, pretty. She was once a member of a bunch of bad guys called the Dastardly Bombers.  
However she's with us now, and she really likes it here. I secretly have a crush on her, but don't tell anyone.)

"Oh come on Pink, I was only using it for my studies. sigh, if you insist."

(This is Bookworm Green. He is a highly intelligent guy, and can give information on many of life's wonders. He's usually bullied because of it, but he manages to overcome it.)

Green gives Pink her eye glitter back. White interupted their thing, saying,

"And might I ask what this is all about?"

Pink & Green noticed White, and Pink says,

"Green here has taken some of my things without my permission for sometime. So I challenged him to a 3 round game of Bomberman DS just to get my things back!"

"But Pink, like I said before, I was using them for my studies!"

White then said,

"And what kind of study has to do with girly accessories?"

Green was silent, then said,

"Why does everyone make fun of my work?"

"Dude, we don't make fun of your work. It's just that somethings like liploss & eye glitter don't need to be studied. They were made for girls, and that's all it is to it. But never mind that. Listen, Mom just gave me all this cash, and we're going to spend it on an ice cream party!!"

Pink suddenly said,

"Ice cream party? Really?! Oh White, you're the best!!"

Pink hugged White, and he blushed a little. Then another kid came into the room.

"Did somebody say ice cream party?!"

(This is Kid Blue. He is another one of my friends, and tends to act more childish then even me. However, he is a very trustworthy friend.)

White let out of Pink's grasp and said,

"Yep! You, me, and the others are going to go to Beauty Bomber's Ice Cream Shop for an ice cream party!!"

"REALLY!! AW YEAH!!"

Green then said,

"But White, don't you think Mom gave you that money for a specific reason?"

Pink then bonked him on the head and said,

"Don't be so Negative Greenie Boy! So can we go now?"

White then raised his fist holding the money and says,

"Yeah! Let's go.."

"I'll take that!"

Then a big fat kid came in and took the cash White was holding.

(This fat bozo is Giant Gold. He's the son of a very famous business owner that owns a resturant chain known as Gold Foods. Because of this, he's rather spoiled & self-centered, and thinks of himself as the boss of us. However, he has a soft spot for Pink, who he's in love with.)

"HEY! What's the big idea Gold?! Mom just gave me that money so we could all have an Ice Cream Party!!"

Gold just chuckled and said,

"Well too bad Whitey! I'm going to have all that ice cream you worked so hard for! However, Pink can come with me. How bout it?"

Pink was disturbed, then she said,

"Absolutely not!! I'd rather stay here then eat ice cream alone with you ya big pig!"

Gold was shocked, then said,

"Oh come on Pink! Isn't there something that will convince you to come with me?"

Pink that said,

"Sure, if you give White back the money, and let everyone come!!"

Gold was not impressed with this decision. But he sighed and said,

"Oh alright! Anything for you my little Pink Princess. Here's your stupid money back White."

Gold gave White his money back.

"Awesome! Thanks Gold! Now then, let's go.."

"Big Bwatha"  
(Big Brother!)

Suddenly, a cute little red haired baby entered the scene.

(This is Baby Red. Despite being unable to walk yet, he's actually pretty smart for his age, and knows what to say. He can even use Bombs like the rest of us in Bomberman form. However, still being a baby, he's still feels uneasy, and likes to be around his mommy, or in some cases, big brother.)

"Oh, red. What's up?"

"Wed hawd evwything. Wed wanna come too"  
(Red heard everything. Red wanna come too.)

White giggled and said,

"I wasn't gonna forget about you Red. Of course you can come."

White picked up Red and he smiled.

"Tank you Big Bwatha"  
(Thank you Big Brother.)

And so, everyone left for Beauty Bomber's Ice Cream Shop. They were enjoying their ice cream.

"Mmm...this Ice Cream is delicious!!"

Green complemented Blue saying,

"I must agree. This ice cream's taste levels are rather superior."

Gold then said,

"Yeah yeah, you and your nerd talk. At least it would have tasted better if I was with Pink."

Pink was feeding some of the ice cream to Red.

"Say ah Red."

Black then told White,

"I must admit White, you were lucky enough to finally get permission from Mom to have an ice cream party."

"Yeah, and all those 20 Bomboms she gave me really payed off. Hey B.B., can I have another hot fudge sundae?"

"Teehee. Coming right up."

All of a sudden, sirens were heard.

"Hold it! You guys hear that?"

They looked outside to see that a fat man in purple overalls was running off with a big bag of loot.

"Catch me if-a you can coppers!!"

White suddenly realised that was...

"What the?! Wario?!"

(This strange visitor is Wario. I've known him for quite a while now.  
He's been attempting to steal treasure from all over Planet Bomber.  
I was able to get him a few times, but he just keeps coming back.)

"That greedy tub o' lard again?"

After Black said that, White then said,

"I better stop him before he gets away! Hey Miss B.B., can you save that sundae for me? I'll be back soon."

"Oh, okay sweetheart."

Bomberman rushes outside and stops Wario in his tracks.

"Hold it Wario!"

"Huh? Oh no, not-a you again! Whatcha doin' now?!"

"Stopping you in your tracks. Now give that loot back to where you stole it Wario!"

"Never! I'm-a not going to lose this beauty to the likes of you!"

"I had a feeling you'd say that Wario. So be it, I'll get you good this time!"

White pushed a button on his Bomb Cufflings. Then he starts to transform. White sleeves & pants Pink Golves & Shoes, then a Blue torso with a belt & red scarf, and lastly a cube like helmet with an anttena. VOILA, IT'S THE WHITE BOMBER, BOMBERMAN!!!!

"Meh, that-a phony side-show of yours doesn't impress me one bit.  
Now get-a outta mah way!!"

Wario uses his Wario attack on White Bomber & knocks him out. He that gets up and says,

"Oh Wario, when will you learn that using cheap tricks like that isn't going to do you any good?"

White Bomber then pumps up a Bomb and flings it right at him. It bonks Wario on the head and he gets dizzy for a while. Then he finds a big bomb right in front of him and the fuse is almost gone.

"Mama Mia..."

The Bomb explodes and Wario & the bag of treasure gets blown into the air. Then it lands on back down to Planet Bomber. White Bomber grabs both the bag and Wario by his overalls. The citizens come right in and cheer for White Bomber's heroic efforts. Then a police Bomber comes in and says,

"Thank you for your help Bomberman. If it weren't for you this looney lunatic would have gotten away."

"Oh well, you know me, I'm just doing my job."

"Wario had stolen all this treasure from Peace City Mueseum. Oh and,  
here's some money for your troubles."

White Bomber gives the Police Bomber the Bag full of treasure, and an extremely angered Wario, and the Police Bomber gave White Bomber the money.

"Come on pal, it's the looney lonesome for you!!"

The Police Bomber throws Wario in the wagon. And the Police ride on back to Peace City Prison.

"DON'T THINK THIS IS OVER BOMBERMAN!! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!!!!"

And thus, the wagon disappears. Then the others arrive and Pink says,

"Wow White! You sure gave him what for!"

Then Blue says,

"Yeah. You just threw the bomb at him and knocked him unconscient!"

The White Bomber said,

"Well, guys like him are idiots anyway. Now then, with all this money I got, we can have another ice cream party! How bout it guys?"

"YEAH!!!!"

And so, White Bomber and his gang went back to Beauty Bomber's Ice Cream Shop for another Ice Cream Party! Then we go to Wario,  
who is being held in Peace City Jail for one final scene.

"I hate that Bomberman! HATE HIM!!!! HAATE!!!!!!"

End of Story 


End file.
